Here We Go Again
by DfangOO
Summary: Clark and Lois find themselves in the past with no idea how they got there. With no way back they are forced to live it all over again. Time Travel Rated M to be safe. DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Smallville or anything associated with it or it's characters. I give all credit the their respective owners.

**Chapter 1**

Clark was waking up that morning to the sound of his alarm clock. He reached over and smashed it hitting the snooze alarm. It was something he had always done often. It wasn't until he opened his eyes that he realized something was different. He was in his old room at the Kent Farm. He got up out of bed and looked around trying to figure out how he got here. Just last night he was in Metropolis so how could he be in Smallville? Clark walked to his bathroom and was in for a surprise when he looked in the mirror. He was younger and was now a little freaked out.

"What the hell is going on?" he said to himself before he heard his mom's voice from down stairs. "Clark, breakfast is ready!"

He made his way downstairs and was in for another surprise to find his dad sitting at the table having breakfast with his mom. But it couldn't be, right? Jonathan Kent died after he went back in time to save Lana.

'Wait back in time?' he thought, as the only word he could speak was, "Dad."

"Yeah, son?" Jonathan asked looking over at Clark. "Something wrong, you look like you've seen a ghost."

"Uh, I don't know yet. What's today?" he asked looking for confirmation that this is actually the past.

"It's July 12, why?" his dad asked curiously. That's when Clark noticed the paper Jonathan had said 2001 for the date.

"I'm starting Smallivlle High?" he said shocked.

"Don't tell me you forgot" Martha said.

Clark went silent for a minute. He was trying to figure out what he should do. Should he tell them he was in the past with no idea how he got there or why he was younger. Then he decided that maybe he should tell them, after all they are his parents.

"I know this is going to sound crazy, but I'm in the past and I have no idea how I got here and for some reason I'm younger again," he told them.

"What! That's funny Clark but come on. We know you're different with your abilities but time travel. That's a little out there don't you think?" Jonathan said with a laugh not believing that it could be possible.

"I know about the spaceship in the storm cellar. I know I'm from another planet and I even know what planet" Clark told them thinking that this should get them to believe him.

Both Kents were wide eyed and shocked right now. "Clark, how? You know about the space ship?" Jonathan asked, as both he and Martha wanted to know what was going on now.

"I'm from a planet called Krypton. My biological parents names were Jor-El and Lara. Lara was the first word I spoke, right mom?" Clark asked looking over at a now stunned Martha Kent. He continued on, "They put me in that ship just before Krypton was destroyed. I'm telling you I'm from the future."

Martha and Jonathan looked at each other shell-shocked. It couldn't be possible could it? Time travel was something you only saw in science fiction.

"How could you be from the future? Time travel is just not possible." Martha managed to get out.

"I've time traveled before, but it's never been like this, it's never affected by age and I've always been aware of how I got there. I have now idea how I got back into the past or what's going on right now. You're the only ones I can turn to right now." Clark explained to them.

"It's ok son, we'll figure out what's going on," Jonathan said reassuringly.

"You mean you believe me?" he asked his father.

"Well, I can't say I'm not having a hard time believing it. But if it is true, you know we're here for you" Jonathan told him.

This was just one of the reasons Clark missed his dad after he died. They way his family was always the most important to him.

"You don't know how this happened?" his mom asked.

"No, but I might have an idea of where to get answers" He told them.

"Where?" his dad asked.

"There are three stones hidden here on Earth that when united form a crystal sent here by Jor-El. If I can find those crystals and unite them it will build a fortress that contains knowledge of the 28 known galaxies. Jor-El intended for me to find these stones and unite them. If I can find them I might be able to figure out what's going on" Clark finished explaining.

**- Time skip to the Fortress -**

Clark had managed to find the stones even though he wasn't as strong or as fast as he used to be. He still had all of his abilities but being younger they weren't as strong. He was able to find the stones fairly quickly though. He was now in the fortress to speak to Jor-El about his situation.

"Jor-El, I'm in the past and younger now. I have now idea how I got here or what's going on. I thought you might have some answers," Clark said.

"I see you are different Kal-El. You have full knowledge and control of your abilities. Uniting the three stones and creating the fortress was indeed ahead of schedule" the voice of his father said.

"I know my destiny. I've time traveled before but this is different" Clark told him.

"I'm afraid I have no answers for you Kal-El. I cannot tell you how you got here because I do not know," said Jor-El.

"You don't know a way to send me back," Clark said as more of a statement than a question.

"There is none that I can see" Jor-El answered. "If there is no way back, I would suggest continuing on with your destiny here in the past. You should however, try to find out what happened and how you ended up here."

**- Time skip to beginning of freshman year -**

Pete and Chloe had just gotten off the bus and where headed to class. "So anyone ask you to the dance?" Pete asked Chloe.

"Not yet" Chloe replied.

"Well, maybe you and I could go together" Pete said hopefully. "Not as a date thing more of a friend thing."

"Hey guys" come another voice catching the attention of Pete and Chloe.

"Clark?" Chloe was taken aback by what she was seeing.

"Hey, what's with the glasses man? You combed you hair different too" Pete was now curious himself.

Clark was now wearing glasses and had his hair combed back. "Huh, well I had a eye appointment recently and found out I needed glasses."

"So you ready to head to class?" Clark asked.

"What about football? We said we'd try out," Pete said.

"Wait, Clark Kent and Pete Ross on the football team," Chloe laughed out.

"Actually Pete, I don't think I will. Don't let that stop you though," he said.

"Well you're gonna come watch me bow them away right?" Pete asked patting his friend on the shoulder.

"Yeah, course I'll be there. Wouldn't miss it" Clark replied with a smile.

"Well you might as well hurry and try to talk to Lana before Home Room" Pete said gesturing toward Lana Lang.

"Why? I'm over Lana" Clark said causing both his friends to go wide eyed.

"Clark Kent is over Lana Lang. is the world ending and no one told me?" Chloe said.

"Funny Chloe, something just tells me it wouldn't work out," Clark said glancing over to Lana.

Now Pete and Chloe were both speechless. As far as they knew Clark had always been crushing on Lana.

"Ok, who are you and what have you done with our friend?" Chloe asked.

"What, people change Chloe. Contrary to popular belief Clark Kent's world does not revolve around Lana. Now let's get to class" said Clark as he walked off.

"Wow, just wow" Pete said flabbergasted.

"Yeah, I know. Come on" Chloe said heading off with Pete following behind.

**- Later on the bridge -**

Clark was waiting out of sight near the bridge. This was where he first met Lex after his car went into the river. This was also where Lex got onto Clark and his secret. This one incident made Lex complicate Clark's life for years. Now Clark was going to fix this. A truck passed by carrying a load of fences. As it passed by one of the fences fell off the truck.

'Here we go' Clark thought to himself as he saw Lex's Porsche approaching. Lex was bending down to grab his phone, not looking where he was going. Clark super-sped out to the bridge and grabbed the fence to get it out of the way before Lex noticed.

Lex looked up with nothing in his way not that he was aware of the accident he almost had. With that Lex continued to drive on with no clue of what just took place.

"Now Lex shouldn't have any interest in Clark Kent," he said as he super-sped home.

**- Back at the farm -**

Clark was walking through the door to be greeted by his parents. He was still getting used to the fact that his dad was here right now. Clark was able to see him every day and talk to him about stuff. Ever since this started Clark had told his parents a lot about what he did before. He talked about his life as Superman and working at the Daily Planet. He told them about Lois and how they finally got married. Jonathan and Martha got the biggest smiles on their faces when Clark told them about Lois. They could see through their conversations and how Clark would talk about her that he really loved her. They could also see the longing in Clark's eyes to see her again.

"How was school?" his mom asked.

"It was good mom, I gotta say I never thought I would be doing this again," he told her.

"Well you might have gone through this before but your still that age. It would raise questions if you didn't go to school" Jonathan explained.

"I know dad, I think I would just like less drama this time around," he told his father.

"We're having meatloaf and it's almost ready" she told him.

Over dinner Clark told them about his day and how he stopped the incident with Lex. His dad being one that would be happy to never deal with another told his parents how Lex had Clark investigated for the longest time because of this one accident on the bridge. That led not one but two Luthors to his secret.

**- Later that night in town -**

A couple was walking out of the Beanery after having a late night cup of coffee. They were a young couple on their first date. As they were getting in the car they had brought for the guy to take her home someone came up from behind and held a gun to them.

"Hand over your wallet and purse now!" the robber demanded through a ski mask.

The man and woman were both terrified right now that they might get shot. Suddenly a red and blue blur appeared so fast it was merely a glimpse. In the blink of an eye the mugger was now on the ground and out cold.

"Wha-what just happened?" the lady asked now trembling.

"I don't know, I'll call the cops," said her date as he got out his phone.

**- The next morning -**

Clark walked down stairs and saw both his parents reading today's paper. "Anything interesting happen in the news?"

"Very interesting I'd say. Seems a young couple was miraculously saved from being mugged last night" Jonathan said looking over to his son. "The mugger is in police custody but no one really knows how they were saved."

"I guess this is what you did before right?" asked his mom.

"Clark are you sure about this?" asked his dad worried.

"You're still worried about someone finding out my secret aren't you?" he asked back.

"It's not that we're not proud of you for this but what if someone puts it together?" was Jonathan's reply.

"Dad it's always a risk that someone could find out my secret, but helping people is too much apart of who I am." He tried to explain.

"I know son, we just don't want to see you get hurt" Jonathan told him.

"I know dad, but this is what I was always meant to do. More importantly I like doing it. This dual identity thing works, trust me" said Clark. "I've got to get to school," he said making his way to the door.

"Clark" his dad said stopping him. "We are proud of you."

"Your father is right, what you did for that couple last night was amazing" said his mom.

Clark just smiles and said, "I'm just using what I've been given to do some good." With that he was out the door and speeding to school.

**- At School -**

Clark was walking into the Torch to find Chloe going nuts and Pete trying to keep up.

"Clark! Where have you been? Did you hear the news?" Chloe was obviously in full reporter mode.

"Uh no, what happened?" Clark asked her.

"Clark man, some couple was almost robbed last night," Pete said with interest.

"Yeah but get this, they were miraculously saved and no one knows how" Chloe was excitedly.

"So Chloe is losing her mind since it's unexplained" Pete added.

"How could you not have heard about this?" Chloe asked disbelievingly.

"I just wasn't paying attention to the news Chloe" Clark said pushing his glasses up his nose.

"Hey Chloe why don't you show him" Pete said turning to her.

With that Chloe took Clark to show him her Wall of Weird, which he already knew about. He just played it off as the first time he has seen it.

"I call it the Wall of Weird, it's every strange incident since the meteor shower. That's when it all began," she said with pride.

"Wow, you have quite a few stories here" Clark said.

"I was thinking, what if whatever saved that couple last night had something to do with the meteors?" she asked stepping toward Clark.

"Well, anything's possible I suppose." He replied back to her.

"Come look at this" Chloe said handing Clark a picture and a yearbook. "This is Jeremy Creek, we saw him in town. He was the scarecrow the day the meteors hit Smallville. He woke up from some kind of coma after a big electrical storm. What if that plus the meteors did something to him?" Chloe asked.

Clark remembered his encounter with Jeremy before. He knew he was going to have to stop Jeremy from doing anything at the dance.

Later after school Clark was walking out of the building when he suddenly felt a familiar pain. He turned to find Whitney and his football friends approach him. Whitney was wearing Lana's necklace made of a fragment of the meteors. Clark fell to the ground when Whitney got close because of the Kryptonite.

"Congratulations Clark, you're this year's scarecrow" Said Whitney as his friends cheered and threw Clark in the back of the truck.

**- That night in a cornfield -**

Clark was tied to the scarecrow post with the Kryptonite close by. Whitney had unknowingly dropped it before he and his boys headed off. It was hard for Clark to think right now because he was so weak.

Jeremy had made his little Speech and left. Suddenly Clark heard someone come through the cornfield moving toward him. The person he saw was not what he what he expected to see.

"Clark hang on," she said as she quickly rushed behind Clark to untie him. He fell to the ground as his rescuer moved to help him.

"You ok Smallville?" she asked as Clark stared in disbelief.

"Lois" he said softly not breaking eye contact.

She looked over and noticed the Kryptonite necklace making Clark weak. "Come on" she said as Lois put Clark's arm around her and helped him move away from the Kryptonite.

When they were a safe distance and Clark's strength returned he looked again at her. "Lois, you're here. How?"

"I don't know Smallville. I found myself waking up looking younger but I find out it's because I'm in the past" she told him.

Without another word being said Clark moved to her at a speed that shocked even him and embraced her in a hug. She threw her arms around him and he exhaled as if he took his first breath. This was Lois, his Lois and she was somehow in the past too. They held onto each other just happy to be in each other's arms.

" Jeremy, I have to stop Jeremy" Clark said pulling back reluctantly from Lois.

"Then let's go save the day" she told him.

"Lois" Clark began but she cut him off. "Smallville" She said crossing her arms daring him to say it.

Clark couldn't help but smile right now. This was definitely his Lois.

**- Outside the school -**

Everyone was inside dancing and having a good time. Jeremy was busy working on getting the sprinklers to go off.

"Jeremy" came a voice that made the electrified teen look.

Clark was wearing blue tights, a red and yellow "S" on his chest, a red and yellow belt and red boots with a cape on his back. (Clark's Superman costume from Smallville Season 11 comic)

"Who are you?" Jeremy asked not knowing it was the same guy he left in the cornfield.

"Someone who won't let you do this" Clark said confidently. "Give up now Jeremy."

"You can't stop me, no one can" he replied back.

Jeremy tried to shock Clark but was thrown into a wall. Clark super-sped to Jeremy and ran with him to the school's pool. He jumped Jeremy into the pool knowing water decharges him. He pulled Jeremy out of the pool to see him looking as old as he should look.

"What happened?" he asked the man in blue tights. "Who are you?"

"A friend" Clark said with a smile.

Clark walked out of the building after changing into his civilian clothes. He then noticed a car was pulling up with an upset Lois getting out.

"SMALLVILLE!" she shouted slamming the door. "Why did you run off like that?"

"Lois, you know how I feel about you following me into danger." He told her.

"And it's never stopped me before" she replied and he couldn't say anything to that. She was right Lois Lane and danger are on very friendly terms.

**- Later at the Kent Farm -**

Clark was walking through the front door with Lois behind him. There were his parents at the table when they noticed him come in. "Clark, who's this?" his mother asked him as they both waited for an answer.

"Mom, Dad" Clark said taking a breath, "This is Lois Lane."

**Note: **First chapter is done. Let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Smallville or anything associated with it or it's characters. I give all credit the their respective owners.

**wichoman: **I do have school and work to take care of but I will try and update as often as I can. There are going to be changes because being from the future Lois and Clark know things others don't. For example, Clark isn't Lana obsessed anymore so that will change the dynamic between them because they will never get together. So even though they are going through high school again things aren't going to go the way they did before.

**DJ Doena: **thanks for the suggestion, I'll try and slow things down more without dragging it out too much.

**Chapter 2**

"Mom, Dad" Clark said taking a breath, "This is Lois Lane."

Both his parents looked confused on what was going on so Clark continued to explain. "Before you ask Lois is from the future too. She somehow ended up here too but she doesn't know either."

"Hi Mr. and Mrs. K., nice to meet you, again, for me anyway" Lois said.

They could see that Lois was nervous about this awkward situation. "It's ok Lois, Clark has told us so much about we feel like we already know you" Martha said trying to make her more comfortable.

"Thanks Mrs. K., I know this all happened pretty fast huh?" she said feeling more relaxed.

"It took us by surprise but we've gotten used to it" Jonathan told her. "What brought you to Smallville?"

"Well, after I realized what was going on I came here to see if the same thing happened to Smallville or not" She told the Kents.

"Smallville?" Martha said questioning what Lois meant.

"Oh, that's my nickname for Clarkie here" Lois told them grinning at Clark.

"At first it annoyed me, but now It's grown on me" Clark told them. "I didn't even think the same thing might have happened to you. I thought it was just me," he told Lois. "What did you tell your dad?"

"I told the General I was going to visit Chloe since it's been a while" she replied. "Before I left though, I did tell him I'd like to finish school at Smallville high with Chloe. We don't get to see each other much and I'd get to stay in one place rather than move around from base to base. I thought he might go for that," Lois told him.

"Really?" Clark questioned hopefully.

"Well I don't know yet, but I wanted to try to be close by" Lois explained. "I might be able to stay with Chloe and her dad and we also need to figure out what happened."

"Lois I'd like nothing more than to have you here, but do you think he'd agree?" Clark asked.

"Chloe is my cousin so I don't really see the problem" she told him.

"Why don't you have dinner with us Lois and we can talk some more" Martha offered.

"I'd love to Mrs. K.," she answered with a smile.

As they were eating dinner Martha and Jonathan were not oblivious to the loving glances that Lois and Clark would pass each other. Just by talking to her they could see the connection they shared.

"You know Chloe sent me a text about the new Clark Kent Smallville" Lois mentioned. "She thinks a meteor rock turned you into a nerd."

"She'll get used to it" Clark said.

"Oh, and she also said Clark is not interested in Lana Lang anymore. That about right?" Lois added.

"That's about right," he told her.

"You didn't even know I was here though. You might have had to wait for senior year just to meet me again," She pointed out.

"Lois I told you before, If it means being with you I could wait forever" he told her referring to the time she was possessed on their weekend getaway when Zod and the Kandorians were still around.

"Forever is a long time" was Lois's response. "Hey, how are we going to explain our relationship?" she brought up.

Clark thought she brought up a good point. "You're right, as far as anyone knows we haven't even met yet"

Just then Lois's phone rang and excused herself to go answer it. After she left the table Clark turned back to his parents.

"I like her" his mom told him. Jonathan only nodded with a grin.

"Lois is one of a kind," Clark simply said before she came back to the table after a few minutes.

"Well that was the General" Lois told them. "He's fine with me staying with Chloe and finishing school here."

Clark couldn't help but grin knowing Lois would be staying.

"Hey Clark, have you tried talking to Jor-El about this?" asked Lois.

"Actually, I already found the three stones and built the fortress. Jor-El doesn't know anymore than we do," he told her.

"What about my question about our relationship, How do we explain this?" she brought up once again.

"You could say that you two met after Lois got into town and hit it off. So now you are going on a first date" Martha offered.

"That could work" Lois said liking the idea. "What about the fact that Chloe likes you?"

"Oh, right" Clark said reminded that Chloe liked him.

"I'm sure it'll be fine if you break it to her gently" Martha said.

"We'll just have to talk to her later" Clark finally said.

"It's getting late so I'm just going to head on over to Chloe's," said Lois. She walked over and gave Clark a lingering kiss, "Goodnight Smallville. Mr. and Mrs. K. goodnight to you too."

**- The next day -**

Everyone was at the Farmer's Market where the Kents were setting up to sell some produce. Pete was helping the Kents when Chloe and Lois approached them.

"Hey Chloe who's this?" Pete asked checking Lois out.

"Pete this is my cousin Lois" Chloe said before turning to Clark. "Clark, Lois told me you two have already met."

"Oh, yeah, we met after Lois got into town yesterday" he told her.

"Funny, you two running into each other" Chloe stated as Lois and Clark exchanged looks.

"She mentioned you last night and I told her that we met earlier" Lois said.

"Did, did you tell her anything else?" he asked adjusting his glasses and acting nervous.

"I told her last night that we were going out" Lois told him. "After we started talking about you I decided to go ahead and tell her."

"You uh, you did?" Clark asked looking at Chloe now. She looked a little hurt and he knew he would need to make sure she would be okay. She was still his friend and neither Lois nor Clark wanted to hurt her.

"Wow Clark, that was fast work. Didn't know you had it in you?" Pete said patting Clark on the back.

"Pete I don't think now is such a good time" Clark said turning to Chloe. "Are you okay with this Chloe?"

"I-I admit I was surprised to her my cousin and best friend were going out. And so soon after she got into town" Chloe told him. "Excuse me I need to go," she said before walking off in the other direction.

"You should give her some time, then try to talk to her" Clark's mother said to Lois and Clark and they both nodded.

It was then that Whitney was walking over to them with Lana tagging along. "Hey Clark can I talk to you?" he asked.

Clark knew what this was about but they both walked toward his dad's truck. "Look about last night, that was just a joke" Whitney said.

"Oh right, cause it was funny being tied up like a scarecrow" Clark said.

"Wait" came a voice behind them as Lois walked up. "You're the one that tied Clark up?"

"Whitney, tell me you didn't to that" Lana said as Whitney knew he was caught now.

"So that was a joke was it?" Lois said crossing her arms and glaring at him.

"Whitney can I have my necklace back?" Lana asked.

Whitney sighed and said, "I lost it." Lana looked upset at that and walked off leaving Whitney behind.

Lana went over to the other side of the market when someone approached her. "Excuse me" the man said.

"I couldn't help but overhear your conversation and was wandering if this was the necklace you were talking about" he said pulling it out.

"Yes it is, where did you find it?" she asked him.

"I saw someone coming out of the cornfield outside my plant and went to check it out. I found this necklace by a scarecrow post" the stranger told Lana.

"Your plant?" Lana asked curiously.

"Sorry, Lex Luthor" he said extending his hand. Lana shook it and took her necklace.

"Thank you for returning it" she told him.

Back with the others Whitney had walked off after Lois had ripped him a new one. Lana walked back over with Lex following. "Clark, I wanted to apologize for what Whitney did," She said to him.

"Oh, it's okay Lana. You're not the one that should apologize," he told her looking over to Lex.

"Lex Luthor" he introduced himself as Jonathan tensed up at the name Luthor.

"Mr., Mr. Luthor, nice to meet you" Clark said putting on a friendly face.

"Ever heard of Jailbait?" Lois asked with a smirk.

"I was just returning a necklace Lana said she lost. I overheard your conversation earlier and realized it must belong to her," Lex explained.

Clark made an effort to stay far enough away so the necklace wouldn't make him weak.

"Well it was a pleasure but I have to go" Lex said as he left.

**- On the road -**

Whitney was driving down the road after having left Lana upset. Someone gets made the scarecrow every year. So it was just a prank right?

Whitney's truck was suddenly attacked and it started to flip over when it was stopped. Whitney looked out the windshield to see a guy with slick black hair with a curl on his forehead. His blue, red and yellow outfit stood out the most. He set Whitney's truck down and turned to the attacker.

"Where'd you come from?" Greg Arkin asked this stranger.

"What matters more is what's going to happen if you don't stop right now?" Superman said with authority.

Greg leapt at Clark but he used his super-breath to blow him backwards. That was when the Kent's truck pulled up. Clark X-rayed the area but couldn't see Greg anywhere.

"What's going on here?" Jonathan Kent asked.

"I was, I was attacked" Whitney said getting out of his truck.

Clark turned to the group to address them. "Don't worry, I'll find who did this."

"Who the hell are you?" Whitney asked.

"You can call me Superman," he simply said. "You three be careful now" and with that he took off flying.

**- The next day at school -**

Clark walked into the Torch to find Chloe working and Lois helping her. Chloe just looked up at Clark then back down at her computer without saying anything. Lois and Clark just looked at each other.

Clark walked over and sat next to Chloe before he softly said, "I know you like me Chloe."

"LOIS did you tell him?" Chloe turned her cousin. Before Lois could get a word out Clark spoke up.

"No she didn't," he said as Chloe looked back at him. "You want me to let you in on a little secret Chloe." This got Chloe's attention as she listened.

"I'm not as naïve as people think I am" he told her. "You're one of my best friends Chloe. Neither Lois nor I wanted to hurt you. I hope you know that."

"Thanks Clark" Chloe said feeling a little better. "Anyway did you hear what happened to Whitney?"

"Whitney said some guy in blue tights saved him from having his truck flipped over yesterday" Lois said knowingly at Clark.

"Really? Wow that's something" Clark said trying to look intrigued.

"Something?" Chloe said, "Clark this proves there is a super powered hero around and his name is Superman."

"Sup-Superman? What else happened?" asked Clark.

"Get this, Whitney said he flew away after chasing someone off. You'll never guess who it was though, Greg Arkin" Chloe explained.

"Greg, I haven't heard from him in a while" Clark told her.

"Who's Greg?" Lois asked not knowing.

"Pete and I used to be friends with him when we were kids. We grew apart after his parents got divorced" Clark explained.

"I think something happened to Greg" Chloe stated. "How else could he flip over a truck?"

Whitney came running into the Torch at this point, "Where's Greg?" he demanded.

"Whitney, what's going on?" Chloe asked him.

"Greg took Lana and I can't find them," Whitney told them.

'This is earlier than when he took her last time' Clark thought to himself.

"I know Greg works for the Torch, tell me where he is" Whitney asked again.

"We don't know Jock head," Lois finally told him.

"I might know" Clark told them. "There's a tree house behind his house, I think they might be there."

"I'm coming" Whitney said not taking no for an answer.

**- At Greg's House -**

Lois, Clark and Whitney arrived at the front of Greg's house and got out of the truck. "Where's the tree house?" Whitney asked him.

"Not far in that direction" Clark told him pointing. Whitney ran off leaving Lois and Clark behind.

"Do your thing Smallville" Lois said as Clark removed his glasses and opened his flannel shirt to reveal the "S" on his costume.

Greg had Lana cocooned in his tree house when Whitney made his way up. "You're gonna pay Greg" he said unafraid.

"Am I Whitney?" he said cockily. "I suppose you're going to stop me."

"Damn right I am" Whitney said sure of himself as he lunged at Greg. Greg pushed Whitney through the tree house as Superman caught him before he hit the ground.

Greg ran off toward an old building that Clark knew was full of Kryptonite. Clark X-rayed the building and saw Greg hiding. He also saw the lead lined cover he hid behind last time. Clark sped around the building and broke through the wall to make his way to the cover. He used his hearing to listen for Greg's movements.

Greg was stuck to the ceiling right now watching Superman. He leapt off the ceiling to attack Superman from above. Clark heard and turned to catch Greg in mid air before throwing him away.

Lois came up from behind and knocked Greg out with a pipe. "Did you seriously think you were going to leave me behind?" She told him. Clark just shook his head and looked at Lois.

**- Later that night -**

Clark, Lois and his parents had finished having dinner at the Kent house. Greg had been sent to Bell Reeve. Lana and Whitney had made up. There was a knock at the door, which Jonathan went to answer.

"Chloe" he said greeting her.

"Hi Mr. Kent, can I talk to Lois and Clark?" she asked him.

"Sure, come on in" he said moving over for her.

Lois and Clark were on the couch when Chloe walked in. They both got up as soon as they saw her.

"It's Ok you two, I'm not the General," she said jokingly as Lois and Clark laughed.

"What's up Chloe?" Clark asked.

"I just wanted to talk to you guys," she told them as they both paid attention. "It's true, I do like you Clark. And it wasn't easy when I heard about you two. But if you two want to date then there's really nothing I can do about it."

"We both care about you Chloe" Lois told her.

"I know, and I also know this wasn't some attempt to hurt my feelings. I care about you both too. But thanks for wanting to make sure I was ok with it" she told them.

Lois went over to hug her cousin, which Chloe reciprocated. Chloe then went to hug Clark as he said, "so are we ok?"

Chloe pulled back and said, "yeah, we're ok."

"Good, I don't ever want to lose our friendship Chloe" Clark said with his Kent smile.

"I don't either" she told him and smiled back. "So Lois do you need a ride home?"

"Yeah, that would be great Chloe" she told her cousin.

**Note: **I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Like I said I will try to update whenever I can.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Smallville or anything associated with it or it's characters. I give all credit the their respective owners.

**Note: **I don't intend to go through every episode of every season.

**whynot1993: **well I never said they would always live separately. It's still early in the story. They might be back to living together sooner than you think.

**Chapter 3**

Tina Greer had walked into a bank that morning impersonating Lex Luthor. She had walked up to one of the tellers and pulled a gun intending to rob the bank. Everyone in the bank was terrified. They didn't know if this Lex look alike was going to shoot someone. While the money was being handed over a voice came from behind.

"Put the gun down" it said in a commanding voice. Tina turned around to see the guy in blue tights known as Superman. Grabbing a Hostage Tina attempted to threaten Superman. "Don't move," she simply said thinking this would help her get away.

"You don't want to do that," Superman told her.

"Why" Tina said worried. She's already heard about what Superman could do so she didn't know what was going to happen.

Superman looked upward attempting to lead Tina's gaze upward thinking we was going to do something. When she fell for it and looked up Superman used his speed to get over to Tina and take the gun away. He brought her to the ground and held her there while the bank guard cuffed her.

**- Later at school -**

Clark walked into the Torch to find only Lois there. "Hello Ms. Lane" he said with a smile.

This made Lois smile and say, "Is that the Blur?"

"Could be Ms. Lane," he said right behind her. She turned around and gave him a quick kiss. "Where's Chloe?"

"She heard about a certain bank robbery earlier and found a student who saw it" Lois told him.

"So she's fishing for quotes," Clark stated as Lois nodded. "I'm surprised you're not trying to write the story."

"I'm not writing for the Torch, I was actually going to talk to Chloe about this morning which is why I'm waiting here" she told him. "I'm going to ask if I can write for her."

"She's going to let you. You don't even have to ask," he told her.

"Yeah, I don't doubt it" she said back. "Do you miss the Planet?" she asked after a pause.

"Yeah, I do actually" Clark told her. "I miss out shared office."

"Yeah" she said fondly. After some time they had managed to get a shared office since they were such a good reporting team. "I know we agreed to keep our personal lives separate but it was hard to resist making-out with her behind our closed door."

"You are very tempting yourself Ms. Lane" Clark said in a husky voice that made Lois tingle.

"That's still so hot" she said in a low tone.

Just then Chloe walked in looking confused. Both Lois and Clark noticed this and Lois asked her, "You ok cuz?"

"Huh, yeah I'm fine" Chloe said looking back and forth between the two. She then made her way to her desk and sat down.

"Well, I wanted to ask you something Clo" Lois began. "What if I wrote here for the Torch?"

"You want to write? Sure, you know I'd like to have you here cuz" she answered.

"See Lois, I told you" Clark said with a goofy grin. Pete walked in and greeted everyone. "What's going on guys?"

"Oh, Lois is writing for the Torch now" Clark filled him in.

"Cool, you ready for this Lois?" he asked.

"I think I'd be good at it," she said knowingly.

"Since you want to write Lois you can help me with Superman" Chloe stated.

"Superman?" Lois questioned.

"One of us should try and get an interview with him" Chloe explained to her friends.

"An interview huh?" Lois said giving Clark a quick glance.

"Can you imagine if the Torch got an interview with Superman?" Chloe said.

"Chloe, this Superman hasn't talked to anybody and this is just a school newspaper," Pete said.

"So, who says it can't happen?" was Chloe's reply. "He might talk to one of us, we don't know."

"Well, good luck with that. I'll see you in class" Pete said as he left.

Chloe gave Clark a curious look, which Lois caught. 'Ok, does she know something?' Lois thought to herself.

"Well I better go before, before I'm late," Clark told them.

"Are we still on for tonight Smallville?" Lois asked.

"Of course" Clark told her.

"Smallville?" Chloe asked.

"That's my nickname for Clark" Lois told her.

"It's funny that you two seem so familiar with each other in such a short amount of time?" Chloe said making Lois and Clark stop.

"Wha-what do you mean Chloe?" Clark asked her.

"It's nothing, just an observation," Chloe said.

"Right, well you better get to class Clark" Lois told him. "I'll come with you."

"R-right" Clark said giving Chloe one last look as they walked out.

When they got into the hall Lois turned to Clark, "Smallville, I think there's an issue we need to discuss" she said in a whisper.

"Yeah, you saw those looks" he told her.

"What if we just told her everything?" Lois suggested.

"You know everything we went through before. Chloe was there for us as Watchtower for a long time. She has a chance at a normal life this time and I don't want to put her or anyone else in danger" Clark explained.

"Smallville you know how this works. She is bound to find out something sooner or later just by being around us" she told him. "It's possible she overheard our conversation about the Planet."

Clark looked deep in thought as Lois continued, " we might be able to start living together again without raising questions."

Clark smiled at the thought of living with Lois again. "You're just trying to get to my flannel shirts again" he teased her.

"Hey, I'll have you know I don't always take your flannel" she said crossing her arms at him.

"Uh huh" he said crossing his arms.

"Alright, your flannel shirts are comfortable" she said after a minute.

"So is it the fact that they're flannel or the fact that they're mine?" Clark asked.

"Shut up" Lois said blushing. "I know your just thinking of ways to catch me in the shower" she said with a smirk.

It was now Clark's turn to blush as Lois walked off to class.

**- That night -**

Clark sped Lois to Metropolis so they could have dinner at one of the restaurants they ate at all the time.

"You did notice our phone booth is just across the street don't you?" Lois mentioned.

"I did Ms. Lane" Clark said.

"Who would have thought you could have so many memories of a phone booth? That's where I first talked to the Red Blue Blur. That's where you proposed to me," she said fondly.

"I had intended to propose in this restaurant. I made reservations and everything," he told her for the first time. "Like I said though, you don't make it easy to ask a simple question."

"You love it" Lois said smiling at him.

"I'm glad you're hear with me," Clark told her. "I was really missing you before you showed up. I thought I would have had to wait just to meet you again."

"Course you did, this is me we're talking about" Lois said making him grin. "What about this interview Chloe wants?"

"You planning on writing it?" he asked back.

"Well duh, I write the Superman stories," she said rolling her eyes.

After dinner and paying they headed back to Smallville where Clark dropped Lois off at Chloe's and said goodnight.

**_ The next day at school -**

Clark was walking out of class when Chloe, Lois and Pete caught him at his locker. "Hey Clark, did you here?" Chloe asked.

"Wha-What's that?" Clark asked adjusting his glasses.

"Tina Greer just escaped" Chloe stated.

"Yeah man, she turned into a guard and made her way out" Pete explained.

"We need to find Lana" Clark said suddenly.

"Why?" asked Chloe surprised by that.

"It's just a hunch. Isn't Tina obsessed with Lana?" Clark brought up.

"Yeah, she's always trying to be like Lana. You think Tina's going to go after Lana?" Pete asked.

"Possibly" Clark said knowing that was what Tina intended to do.

**- 30 minutes later -**

Tina had changed into Whitney and found Lana in the Library of the school. "Hey Lana, there you are" she said.

"Whitney, hey" Lana told her.

"Are you busy?" Tina asked as Lois walked in.

"Bout time" Lois said walking up to them.

"Lois right? I saw you at the market, you're Chloe's cousin?" Lana asked being friendly. Tina was not happy about this unplanned appearance by Lois Lane.

"Look Lana, can we go somewhere?" Tina asked desperate to get Lana alone.

"Where do you want to go Whitney?" she asked Tina.

"There's a movie playing I thought you might like" Tina answered.

"Whitney, I was planning to go to my parents grave later. I already told you that," Lana said.

"Oh right, well maybe I could come with you?" Tina said.

"You've never wanted to go to my parents grave before" Lana brought up.

"Yeah, well you are my girlfriend and I thought it was time" she told Lana.

"Well, if you really want to then sure" Lana told him surprised

**- Later at the grave yard -**

Lana and Whitney/Tina went to Lana's parents grave. Unknown to them Lois followed them wanting to look out for Tina. Lois was not Lana's biggest fan, especially after all the times she had left Clark heartbroken. She did have to remind herself that this was the past and none of that had happened. Anyway Lois was with Clark now and he had moved beyond his Lana obsessed days. Clark and Lois were happy and that's what mattered. Still, Lois didn't want to see anything happen to Lana so she followed them.

While they were at the grave Whitney suddenly turned back into Tina and attacked Lana. Lois saw this and went to help.

"Hey!" Tina heard before she turned to see Lois punch her in the face. Tina's head turned to the side before throwing her arm and sending Lois back. Lana ran over to Lois to check on her.

"Lois, are you alright?" she asked.

"I'll be fine" Lois said getting up.

"This has nothing to do with you" Tina said to Lois. "Coming here was the last mistake you'll make."

Tina pulled out a gun and aimed it at Lois and Lana. "I was going to kill Lana and take her place but I can't you live either" Tina said before pulling the trigger.

A red and blue blur appeared out of nowhere blocking the bullet. When Tina saw who it was she was shocked.

"How did you do that?" Tina asked. "That bullet should have hurt you," she said not believing this.

Lois looked relieved to see her hero here. He always has a way of showing up in time. Lana was stunned and at what was happening.

"It's over Tina" Superman said with authority.

"No" Tina said not wanting to believe it.

Superman zipped over to Tina and threw her against a tree knocking her out. He then turned back to Lois and Lana. "Are you two alright?" he asked as Lana just nodded.

"Yeah, we're fine thanks" Lois said winking at him unknown to Lana. "Are you Superman?" Lana asked.

"Yes I am" he simply replied to her question. "I'll return Tina to Bell Reeve, I trust you two can make it home?"

"Yeah don't worry" Lois said.

"Ok, just be careful going home" he said before picking Tina up and flying off into the night.

Lois turned to Lana and asked, "I could give you a ride home."

"Um, yeah thanks" Lana answered her.

**- At the Kent house -**

Lois was walking up the stairs to Clark's loft in the barn. She had dropped Lana off to a concerned Whitney waiting for her. Clark looked over happy to see his visitor.

"Hey, did Lana get home okay?" Clark asked.

"Yeah, the pink princess is in the arms of her jock head boyfriend right now" she informed him.

"Well everyone's safe so that's what matters" Clark told her.

"Did it go like this before?" Lois asked him.

"I remember it going a little different," Clark told her. "I didn't have Lois Lane around."

"I told you I didn't know how you ever survived in this town without me," She reminded him. "Do you have any idea how we ended up in the past?"

"I still have now clue, but I haven't given up on trying to figure it out" he told her.

"I can't remember anything for two weeks before this happened" Lois mentioned.

"I can't either, what do you think that means?" he wandered.

"I don't know, but if we do end up stuck with no way back I might now mind so much" she told him.

"You wouldn't?" Clark asked curious why.

"Yeah, I think so" she said before walking over and sitting on his lap on the couch. "So, we are up here all by our lonesome. Whatever shall we do?" Lois said teasingly.

"I'm sure I'll think of something," he said in a low voice.

"Why Superman, you wouldn't be having any naughty ideas would you?" she said enticing him.

"Why I don't know what you mean Ms. Lane," he said innocently.

"Smallville, shut up and kiss me," Lois finally said as they locked lips. What they didn't know was that Chloe was watching and finally left quietly. Her head was spinning over everything she just heard.

**Note: **Surprise, now what's Chloe going to do? Why can't Lois and Clark remember two weeks prior to ending up here? Hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Smallville or anything associated with it or it's characters. I give all credit the their respective owners.

**DJ Doena: **That is a good point. It's going to be tricky to explain that one.

**Whynot1993:** My stance on Lana is that I lost interest after season 3. Through season 3 I actually liked Lana and could see why Clark would be interested. Season 4 on is when I started not liking her.

**Chapter 4**

Chloe had just left after hearing what Lois and Clark were talking about. They didn't know she was even there.

"Last night I had a dream, there was a voice that just said two weeks of blocked memory," Lois told Clark. "I sounded like Jor-El."

"The same thing happened to me" Clark responded. "I think we should go talk to Jor-El."

After Lois agreed they had planned on going to the fortress the next day. If Jor-El was responsible they wanted to know what was going on.

**- The next day at the fortress -**

Clark took Lois to the fortress to speak to Jor-El. "Jor-El, what's going on?" Clark asked him.

"Kal-El, I asked someone to scan your minds while you were sleeping, He was able to determine that you had two weeks of blocked memory" he explained to them.

"Who?" Lois came out and asked him. "That would be me" she heard a voice say as Lois and Clark turned to see who it is.

"J'onn J'onzz, but I believe you already know me," the Martian Manhunter told them. "As I was scanning your minds I noticed memories of us."

"Jor-El why didn't you tell us you were planning to do this?" Clark asked not amused.

"I had planned to inform you later, I wanted to see what J'onn could find out first" Jor-El explained.

"What about your voice telling us two weeks of blocked memory?" Lois asked.

"I was speaking to J'onn while he was connected to your minds" he explained. "That is why heard me say it and why you now know that it is two weeks you can't remember."

"So what now?" Clark asked.

"We know you can't remember two weeks, so that's a start. I'm sure with time I can help uncover more with my mental abilities" J'onn told them.

"You think so?" Lois asked feeling hopeful.

"I believe so, I don't want to try and uncover your memories too quickly. It could cause you mental damage to try to rush it, but I think I could help" the Martian told them.

"Sounds good J'onn, it's more than we had before" Clark stated.

"That'd be great, I hate not knowing," said Lois.

**- At the Kent Farm -**

Clark was flying back with Lois to see his parents getting ready to go to Metropolis. It was there anniversary and Jonathan was taking Martha to the city. After landing they went to greet Mr. and Mrs. Kent.

"You know it still surprises me to see you do that," Jonathan said with a grin.

"What's that?" Clark asked.

"I think he means the flying" Martha pointed out.

"What's that like?" his father wanted to know.

"Speaking as someone who's flown with him on more than one occasion, It's breathtaking every time" Lois told him.

"I'll bet" Martha said with a smirk.

"I'm going to go in and get a bite," Lois informed them. "Happy Anniversary you two" she told them. After she left Clark turned back to his parents.

"Thank you Lois" Clarks parents said as she was walking away.

"I like her Clark" his mom said happily.

"I've certainly never seen you so happy," said his dad.

"She makes me happy" Clark told them simply. "We just went to see Jor-El."

"What happened?" Jonathan asked.

"He had a friend scan my brain and Lois's while we slept the other night. He was able to see that we had two weeks of blocked memory prior to ending up here in the past."

"A friend?" his mom asked.

"His name is J'onn J'onzz and he's a Martian," he told her. "J'onn said that he might be able to help me and Lois recover that blocked memory."

"And you trust this guy?" his dad asked.

"Yes I do, he actually helped us a lot in the future" Clark explained.

"If you say so, I'll take your word for it" Jonathan said.

"Well you better get to Metropolis. Happy anniversary and have a good time" Clark said hugging both of them.

"Thank you Clark," his mom said.

After they got in the truck and left Clark went in the house. "So Smallville, what do you want to do now?" Lois asked.

"Well I'm expecting a visit later" he told her.

"Really, who?" she wondered.

"His name is Earl Jenkins, he use to work for us," Clark explained. "He was exposed to some Kryptonite Lionel was experimenting on at the Smallville Plant."

"And he is coming by the farm?" Lois asked for confirmation.

"Yeah, I was having a party at the house while my parents were out of town but found Earl hiding in the loft" Clark said surprising Lois.

"Clark Kent throwing a party without the parents knowing. Wow Smallville I'm impressed," she said as Clark just laughed. "Did you tell your parents about this?"

"No, let them enjoy their anniversary. I'll tell them when they get back," he said.

Later night came and Earl had yet to show up. Clark had gone to check the barn often but there was no sign of him. He didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing. "Still nothing?" he heard Lois say.

"No, he isn't here" Clark told her. "I was hoping to do something before that field trip to the plant tomorrow."

"What happened last time?" she asked him.

"Earl had taken the class hostage along with the employees that work there. He demanded to be taken to Level 3" Clark explained.

"That's where that whole 33.1 stuff started isn't it. Lionel experimenting with Kryptonite" Lois jumped in.

"Yeah, Earl was convinced it was the only place to get a cure. Fragments of the Kryptonite got under his skin causing him uncontrollable jitters. Thing is I can't get near him without the Kryptonite effecting me" he went on.

"Well now you got me Smallville," she told him.

"Which usually involves you getting into life threatening situations" he responded.

"Clark, I can take care of myself I'm not helpless. I've told you that 100 times," she told him.

"I know you can take care of yourself and I never said you were helpless," he said back.

"Maybe I get in over my head sometimes but that's just me" she said.

"And I worry every time Lois" was his reply.

"AND YOU THINK I DON'T WORRY EVERY TIME YOU PUT YOURSELF IN LIFE THREATENING SITUATIONS!" Lois said raising her voice. "YOU SEEK DANGER OUT LIKE IT'S A LOST PUPPY!"

Seeing how Lois was fighting back a tear right now was hard on Clark's emotions. "I'm sorry Lois, I never" he stopped mid-sentence unable to finish.

"I know," she said calming herself down. "I hate seeing you get hurt just as much as you hate seeing me hurt."

Without saying anything Clark just walked over and hugged Lois. Lois just let out a breath as they embraced.

**- Next day at the Smallville Plant -**

Earl Jenkins hadn't shown up at the Kent Farm at all. Clark had told his parents about what was happening and they of course got worried. The class was now on their field trip at the plant.

"So what do you want to do?" Lois whispered to Clark.

"Earl has to show up here. He wants to be cured and since he was exposed here," Clark whispered back.

"Well so far he's been a no show" Lois pointed out.

"Let's stay with the group, When Earl shows up I'll try and figure out a way to get him alone. Away from everyone else" he explained.

"Clark, he's got you know what under his skin" Lois reminded him.

"I know Lois, but it's going to be harder to stop this when everyone is watching" he told her.

As the tour started Lois and Clark were keeping an eye out. When Earl finally showed he pulled a gun on the group. Now it was time to figure out how to put an end to this without anyone getting hurt.

**- Outside -**

Some time had passed and there was a mob of angry parents outside including the Kents. Lex had arrived after he heard about what had happened. Unfortunately for Lex his father Lionel had also decided to make an appearance.

"Dad" Lex simply said.

"Lex, how'd you allow this?" Lionel said disappointingly.

"I didn't allow anything," Lex corrected.

"This plant is your responsibility this is you mess" his father said. "What have we got?" Lionel asked turning to the authorities.

"One man holding the students and employees hostage" an officer informed him.

"And the demands?" Lionel asked.

"Something called Level 3," Lex said.

"There is no third level," Lionel stated.

**- Back with the hostages -**

Everyone was seated and waiting for someone to help them. The room was full of terrified faces praying for salvation. A call came through with Lionel Luthor on the other end.

"Mr. Luthor, I've been wanting to talk to you" Earl said.

"Earl, what is it you want?" Lionel asked.

"Great, the one voice I didn't want to hear" Lois blurted out making everyone look at her. "What?" she said looking back at everyone.

"Mr. Luthor, I want to know what you were doing in Level 3" Earl stated.

"I don't know what you're talking about Earl, there is no Level 3" Lionel stated.

"You're lying!" he said raising his voice.

"Why don't you let the hostages go Earl, we'll get you some help" Lex's father offered.

"I've had it with this" Whitney said.

"What are you doing?" Lana asked.

"I'm not going to sit here and do nothing," he told her. "He's got his back turned I could sneak up on him."

Listening to this Clark knew he had to figure something out fast. Just then he got up and decided to do something. "Earl" he said getting Earl's attention.

"What do you want Clark?" Earl asked.

"I know where Level 3 is," he stated. At that Earl aimed his gun at Clark. "E-Earl p-put the gun down," Clark said looking nervous.

The whole class was watching wondering what was going to happen. Pete looked concerned for his friend and so did Chloe. After recent revelations however, she was also curious as to what Clark was going to do.

"Don't mess with me Clark" Earl told him. Lionel and Lex were both watching from outside with curious looks.

"E-Earl I'm not lying. Please just trust me," Clark reasoned. As Earl moved closer Clark could feel the effects of the Kryptonite and Lois noticed. "Let, let everyone go. I'll take you there" he said pleading.

"All of you get out of here" Earl demanded. At that everyone got up and hurried out the door.

Clark and Earl were waking through the halls with Clark getting weaker from the close proximity with Earl. He was going to have to come up with something to get enough distance to get his strength back.

Lois had come up from behind and attacked Earl. "Lois" Clark exclaimed after turning around.

"Smallville go" She said knocking the gun out of Earl's hand. Clark ducked behind some cover and started to change into Superman. His strength was returning quickly enough to help. Earl started shaking knocking Lois back. After the shaking Earl went for his gun while Lois was on the ground. Before he could reach the gun Superman used his heat vision to heat it so that Earl wouldn't be able to use it.

Earl yelled after touching the gun and burning his hand. Lois got back up and punched Earl in the face before kicking him back.

"Listen" Superman, stated getting Earl's attention. "You have to stop this, you're not a murderer."

"All I want is to get better. I lost my family because of this" Earl told them.

"I'm sorry, I am," he told Earl. "This isn't going to help you get better."

"What am I supposed to do then? No doctors have been able to help me. So tell me, what am I supposed to do?" Earl pleaded sadly.

Clark was feeling sad for Earl. He didn't know how to help him. Earl was a good man who felt out of options, he wasn't an evil man. Lois was also feeling sympathy for Earl.

"Just take me out of here" Earl said tired from all of this.

"Superman, can you go find Clark and I'll walk out with him," Lois said covering for him.

"Of course, I'll find him" he said before blurring off.

Lois and Earl walked out of the building with Clark following behind. Earl turned to Clark after they got outside and said, "I'm sorry Clark, I never would have shot you."

"I know Earl," he said before the Earl was taken into custody. "I wish I could do something to help him," he said to Lois.

"I know, I feel bad for him" Lois told him. She put a hand on his shoulder as Mr. and Mrs. Kent walked up.

"You two okay?" Jonathan asked as Martha hugged them both.

"We're fine dad" Clark told him looking sad.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"It's just Earl" Clark told them.

"I hate this happened. He was a good friend after working for us. He didn't deserve this" Jonathan said sympathizing.

Chloe and Pete were walking up to make sure their friends were okay. "Guys, you alright?" Pete asked.

"We're ok Pete, thanks for asking" Lois told him.

"We'll give you kids a minute," Jonathan said.

"That was pretty great Clark" Chloe told him. "You know, getting him to let us go."

"I, I uh didn't really think about it. I just a wanted to help" Clark said in character. "Wow, that was close huh?"

"Dude, that was crazy man. I thought he might shoot you" Pete told him.

"Well, lucky for Smallville here he's got an army brat to look after him. You learn a thing or two on army bases," Lois said.

Chloe just smiled at the way Lois and Clark were as a team. She couldn't deny that they were good. Here was Lois covering for Clark and Clark himself playing the shy nerd well. "So, I heard Earl say Superman showed up" she said looking at Clark.

"Yeah, he did Chloe. He said he had to go once it was over" Lois told her. "Some other emergency to deal with.

"Right" Chloe said with a smile and turned to walk away.

"Well, glad you guys are okay" Pete said finally.

"Y-yeah, thanks Pete" Clark said before Pete left. "Lois" before Clark could say anymore Lois put a finger to his mouth. She just smiled at him and he smiled back before they kissed each other.

**Note: **Well that's it for this chapter, I hope you liked it. Please review, they are always appreciated.


	5. Note from author

**NOTE:** Hey, sorry I'm not updating every day. I have college and work to keep me busy so I don't really have time during the week to write. I have more time during the weekends. I think what I will do is update on Sundays so that I don't keep people guessing on when I'll get chapters up. Hopefully this will help. Thank you to everyone who is reading and being patient.

**DfangOO**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Smallville or anything associated with it or it's characters. I give all credit the their respective owners.

**Chapter 5**

Clark's class had taken a field trip into the woods to collect different kinds of rocks. It was forecasted that a storm would hit Smallville and it was moving in. The sky was cloudy and it looked ready to rain. The class had finished up and was heading back to the bus to head back.

"Oh crap, I must have dropped my keys" Chloe said suddenly as she turned to her friends. "You guys tell the teacher I'll dropped my keys and I'll be back in a minute."

As she was walking off Lois turned to Clark, "Why don't you go and help her Smallville."

"Sure" Clark said as he followed after Chloe. When he caught up with her she had found her keys laying on the ground.

"Oh hey Clark" she said after she turned around to see him approach. "I found them," she told him. "Check out the meteor rock I found" she said showing it to Clark making him feel weak. "Hey are you ok?" Chloe asked concerned after seeing him look a little sick. She didn't know what meteor rocks do to Clark.

"Ye-yeah I'm fine, let's go huh," he said trying to look normal. Suddenly a bolt of lightning was shooting in their direction. Clark reacted by covering Chloe while the bolt hit him. When it was over Clark grabbed Chloe as they made their way back to the bus leaving the meteor rock Chloe was holding behind.

"Cl-Clark are you ok?" she asked feeling weird herself but was more concerned for her friend. She knew he had abilities but not if lightning would hurt him.

"I'm fine" Clark simply said noticing he was feeling different. After a moment a thought occurred to him and he had to ask. "Chloe, how do you feel?"

"I uh, I feel great" she said now noticing. "Thank you Clark, you know. For saving me back there," she said sincerely.

"I'm just glad you're ok Chloe. Look I think we may need to talk," he said knowing in his gut what had just happened.

"Huh, uh sure, if you want to" Chloe told him curious as to what he wanted to talk to her about. Would he tell her his secret? She hoped he would, even though she still had her journalistic curiosity he was still her friend and that came first as far as Chloe was concerned. More than anything she just wanted Clark to know he could trust her. "I'd like to talk Clark" she said with a smile.

"Ok" Clark said as he let out a sigh. "Why don't you come over after school and we'll talk."

"Of course, I'll be there" she said hopeful of what might occur when they talked. "Come on, everyone has probably left without us by now." And with that Clark and Chloe walked back toward the bus.

**- At Smallville High -**

Chloe was in the torch working. She was focused on the article she was currently working on when she heard something, "Hey Smallville, found you." That was Lois's voice and it sounded like she was right next to Chloe. This both startled and intrigued her at the same time.

"Hey Lois, what's up?" now that was Clark's voice. What was going on Chloe wondered.

"What's got you so deep in thought?" Lois asked her boyfriend/husband.

"Something happened this morning, I think Chloe may have my abilities," he told her.

"What! h-how could she have your abilities?" Lois exclaimed worried now.

"I don't think you know this but my abilities have been transferred to different people in the past. You remember Lana having her wonder girl super show when you first stated at the Daily Planet" he explained.

"I remember, she had some super strength and was going after Lex," she said.

"Yeah, well she had my abilities when she did that. Electricity+meteor rock+contact=my abilities getting transferred" Clark continued.

"And now you think Chloe has your abilities, are you sure?" Lois asked.

"I asked Chloe to come over after school so we can find out. And I also think maybe we'll need to tell her everything" he told her.

"You mean, tell her about you, us and how we got here. I thought you said you didn't want to tell anyone else" Lois brought up.

"I didn't Lois, with everything that happened before. I've seen lives turned upside down over my secret. I just wanted to give Chloe and everyone else a chance at a normal life this time, free from the burden of my secret" he explained. "Don't you think they deserve that?"

"I do Smallville" Lois said softly. "I don't like lying to my cousin but I just want her to be happy whether she knows or not. If you're right and she does have you're abilities maybe we do need to tell her."

Chloe suddenly stopped hearing their conversation. After what just happened Chloe thought it was a safe bet she had his abilities. What struck her more was everything they had said. Apparently she had known before and they didn't want her to have that burden this time. She suddenly understood that they were just looking out for her and didn't like lying to her.

Chloe suddenly looked over at the Wall of Weird. She had spent so much time going after people with abilities. She recently found out one of her friends was one of them. Now she had his abilities and was on the other side of the fence. She was now one of those people she had gone after.

**- At the Kent Farm after school -**

Lois and Clark were waiting up in the barn. Chloe should be coming by any time. By now they had found out for sure that Chloe had his abilities since Clark couldn't super speed home. Now it was clear that they would have to explain everything to Chloe to make her understand the danger of the situation.

Chloe suddenly sped into the barn and appeared in front of Lois and Clark. "That was so cool!" Chloe exclaimed in excitement.

"Hey Chloe" Clark said greeting her. He had been mentally preparing himself for this conversation.

"Hey guys" Chloe said looking anxious about what was coming.

"I guess I don't have to ask if you've noticed anything different?" he said rhetorically.

"Yeah, it's been a hell of a day" she told him.

"Chloe there's something I need to tell you," he said. "These new abilities that you have, they're mine."

After taking a breath he continued, "Chloe, I wasn't born around here. I'm from another planet."

Ok, now that Chloe wasn't expecting. She was thinking Clark was another one of the meteor infected but here he was telling her he was from outer freaking space.

"It's called Krypton and it exploded. My biological parents sent me here before it happened to save me. The meteor shower that hit Smallville were actually pieces of Krypton that followed me to Earth." Clark had paused there waiting for a response from Chloe.

"Wo-Wo-Wow, uh" was all she could get out right now. "You're an alien?" she asked trying to process this new information.

"Chloe, he's more human than some people from Earth I've seen. He might be from another planet but it doesn't change who he is or how he was raised. He's still Smallville, still Clark" Lois explained.

Clark couldn't help but smile at what Lois just said. She was the one person who has never looked at him differently. Even after she found out he was still just Clark to her, her Smallville.

"I know you're Superman" Chloe simply stated.

Clark was taken aback by this and recollected himself, "How did you know?"

"I overheard you and Lois talking up here. She called you Superman and I also heard other things," she confessed.

"You heard that, why didn't you say anything?" he asked.

"I've had a lot to think about after hearing all that" she simply said.

"It's true Chloe, we're from the future," he told her.

"Except we don't know how we ended up here or what it all means" Lois added.

"You two didn't really meet in town did you?" Chloe asked.

Clark just blushed at the memory of how they really first met and Lois looked amused at how Clark just got nervous. "I'll tell you how we really met some other time Chlo" Lois told her cousin.

"How long have you two actually been seeing each other?" Chloe had to ask.

"For years, which brought us to finally getting married" Lois told her.

Chloe looked stunned by that, they had gotten married. She suddenly felt a little sad not being able see how they ended up at that point. "Wow, I just realized there's so much about your lives I don't even know. Like you two got together or how you found out his secret."

"I can tell you all about that later Chloe. Right now we need to get Clark's abilities back to him" Lois explained.

"It's dangerous to have my abilities Chloe. It's very easy to get carried away with it which is why we need to fix this now" he told her.

"Do we have to do it right now? Couldn't we wait a little bit?" Chloe asked. She was intrigued by having these kind of abilities and wanted to try them out for a while.

"No Chloe you don't understand. I know better than anyone how easy it would be for you to hurt someone right now. We need to do this now" Clark said trying to get her to see.

"I know how exhilarating it is Chlo, I had his abilities once. Normal people aren't meant to have these kind of abilities, which is why we need to get them back to Clark" Lois added.

Before anyone could say anything else Chloe turned her head. Clark could tell Chloe was hearing something. Before he had a chance to ask Chloe had blurred out and away from the farm.

"Clark, what are we going to do?" Lois asked worried.

"I don't know, but we need to do something" he answered keeping his gaze to where Chloe had once been.

**- At Smallville High -**

Chloe had returned to the torch after using her new abilities to spy on people. She had been able to get stories so she was starting to like these abilities. She walked into the torch to find some boys trashing it. "What do you think you're doing?" she asked horrified by what was happening. The torch was her refuge and these boys were trashing it.

"It's just a little joke," one of the boys said cockily.

Chloe had noticed Pete being held down by one of the boys unable to do anything. "Let Pete go and get out" she demanded.

"Or what honey?" one of the boys asked with a laugh and put his arm around her.

Chloe elbowed him and sent him back into the wall. He was now lying on the ground holding his stomach in pain. The other boys moved to restrain Chloe but she dealt with them easily. All of them were now in pain and looking at Chloe terrified.

Chloe went over to Pete to help him, "Pete are you alright?" she asked him worried.

"Chloe, how did you do that?" he asked her seeing how Chloe's new power came out of nowhere.

"I, I don't know" she lied to him. While trying to help Pete up she gripped him too tight and hurt his arm making Pete wince in pain.

"Pete I, I'm sorry," she said now feeling afraid of what she could do. She backed away from Pete and ran out the door.

**- Smallville Medical Center -**

The boys plus Pete were getting checked out after what happened at the torch. Clark and Lois walked into Pete's room after they heard about it. "Pete, you ok?" Clark asked.

"Yeah, I think those other guys got it worse than me" he said. "I still don't know how Chloe did it."

"I, don't really know either" Clark told his friend.

"You think she'll be alright?" Pete asked worried for Chloe.

"I'm sure she'll be fine," Lois said trying to reassure him. Lois then noticed Clark's parents outside and knew they needed to talk to them. "Hey Smallville, I think your parents want to see us."

After walking out of Pete's room they approached Clark's parents. "What's going on?" Jonathan asked.

"Chloe has my abilities" Clark told him. His father looked worried now after hearing that.

"How could Chloe have your abilities?" Martha asked looking for answers.

"There was an incident and my abilities transferred to Chloe after she was almost struck by lightning. She was holding a meteor rock at the time so when I shielded her from being struck she got them" Clark explained. "This isn't the first time my abilities have been transferred to someone."

"That doesn't really matter anymore, we need to find her" Lois told them.

"You're right" Clark agreed with her.

"Well, you two go ahead and find her" Jonathan said before Clark's cell phone rang.

Clark pulled it out and noticed it was Chloe's number. "Chloe" he said after answering.

"Clark, I need your help" Chloe said sounding scared.

"Chloe, where are you?" he asked her.

"I'm at your barn, please hurry," Chloe told him.

"Don't worry Chloe, I'll be right there" he said trying to reassure her. After hanging up he looked over at Lois. "She's at the barn," he told her.

"Well then let's go" Lois said adamant she was going.

**- At the barn -**

"Clark, Lois" Chloe said seeing them approach her. "I need your help," she told them.

"Don't worry Chlo, we'll fix this" Lois said giving Chloe a hug.

"You tried to warn me and I didn't listen. I thought it was fun having these powers at first but after I hurt those guys so easily I'm kind of scared" she told them.

"I know Chloe" Clark told her softly. "The fantasy people have of having abilities like that is very different from the reality. It'll be ok, we can help you get rid of them and back to normal."

"That sounds good to me," Chloe said feeling a little better.

**- Some time later -**

Lois, Clark and Chloe had found a meteor rock and a source of electricity. "Alright, all we have to do is use this electricity and meteor rock to switch it back" Clark explained.

"How does a meteor rock help exactly?" Chloe asked.

"Chloe the meteor rocks, are actually pieces of my home planet Krypton that became radioactive after the planet exploded. There are different colors and they effect me in different ways. The green make me sick and if I'm exposed too long it can kill me. My abilities switched to you because you were holding a meteor rock. It's the only way to switch it back," he told her.

"They can kill you?" Chloe asked disbelievingly. "Are you sure this is the only way?"

"I'm afraid so Chloe" he told her.

"Don't worry Chloe, we'll be right here" Lois told her.

"Well, let's get this over with" Chloe said ready to be rid of this.

With that Clark pulled out the meteor rock and Chloe started feeling weak now. He put the Kryptonite in Chloe's hand without letting go of it and shocked them both. When it was over they both fell to the ground with Clark now wincing in pain while Chloe just felt cold and weak.

Lois put the Kryptonite away so Clark could get his strength back. "So I guess it worked" she said.

"Yeah, looks like I got my abilities back" Clark said as they both moved over to Chloe.

**- The next day -**

Chloe was at Smallville High to check on Pete and the other boys. The other boys that trashed the torch didn't want to see her since they were still frightened by her. She did however get to check on Pete.

"Hey Pete, how are you?" she asked him.

"Oh, I'm alright. How about you?" he asked her concerned.

"I'm fine now Pete, no more super Chloe" she told him.

"How do you think you ended up with those powers?" he asked.

"I don't know, but whatever happened they're gone now" she told him.

"Damn, what was that like?" he had to ask.

"Not what I thought it would be," she admitted.

"Well, I gotta get to class. I'll see you later" he told her.

"Yeah, later Pete" she said glad he was ok. Lois and Clark both walked in right after Pete left.

"Hey cuz, feeling better?" Lois asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine now. I'm just glad to be back to normal," she told them. "You know when I saw how bad I hurt those guys…Is this how you've always had to live Clark?"

"Yeah Chloe, I'm so much stronger than everyone else around me. I have to always keep myself under control, watch everything I do to make sure that I don't hurt anybody" he explained.

"Well, I can safely say that this experience has given me a whole new perspective" Chloe told them. "I overheard you two talking, I know why you hadn't planned on telling me."

"Chloe, we love you and didn't like hiding this from you" Lois said.

"We just want you to be happy Chloe. Knowing my secret would only put a burden on you that you don't need to have" Clark added.

"Thanks guys, but I know now," she said. "I want you to know I'll never tell anyone."

"I know Chloe, you're a good friend" Clark told her.

"So, now why don't you tell me some things about the future. Like how you two first met," Chloe said lightening things up.

"I guess I did say we'd tell you some things later didn't I?" Lois said looking at Clark with a smirk. Clark just hung his head knowing some embarrassing stories would be coming out.

** - That night at the Kent House -**

"So Chloe's ok and everything's back to normal?" Jonathan Kent asked over dinner.

"She's fine, and yes I have my abilities back," Clark told him.

"Well that's good. So she knows everything?" his mom asked.

"Yeah, she knows" Lois told them.

"Well, you did say Chloe was there for you for a long time" Martha mentioned.

"She was mom, I just wanted to give her a chance at a normal life this time. I just didn't know she had overheard us talking" Clark said turning to Lois.

"Well it all worked out" Lois told him putting her arm around Clark and rubbing his back. "I think I'm going to go home early and spend some time with Chloe."

"I understand, I'll walk you to the door" Clark said excusing himself.

"Oh, a gentleman" Lois said smiling.

"Well my parents raised me to be a nice guy, so" Clark said.

"That's right, we did" Martha said as they said goodnight to Lois.

Lois wrapped her arms around Clark and kissed him deeply. "I love you Smallville," she said warmly.

"I love you too Lois" he said back to her. "I'll see you tomorrow" he said as she waved and left.


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Smallville or anything associated with it or it's characters. I give all credit the their respective owners.

**Chapter 6**

_Lois and Clark were standing on the roof of the Daily Planet. Clark was in his Superman suit looking out over the city._

"_Smallville I'm getting a bad feeling about this" Lois stated before Clark turned to her._

"_I have to go Lois, if what we heard is right someone needs to check it out" He told her. They had heard rumors that Darkseid was close to completing the Anti-Life Equation and was nearing the final piece. Superman was about to go investigate with Batman to confirm these rumors._

"_I know, I just have this feeling like something's going to go bad" Lois tried to explain her concerns to her husband._

"_If the Anti-Life Equation is really that dangerous I need to go, Batman's gonna need backup" he softly to Lois. "I promise to be careful," Clark said trying to reassure her._

"_You better, or I swear I'll kill you" Lois said pushing aside her fear._

_Clark just smiled while looking lovingly at her. "Oh I know you will," he said before walking over to embrace her. "I love you," he said placing his forehead to hers._

"_I love you too," she said bringing her lips to his in a passionate kiss. After pulling back he lifted up into the air and floated. Looking back down at her he simply said, "I'll be back." And with that Superman flew away leaving Lois standing on the roof._

Clark opened his eyes to find J'onn J'onzz. He and Lois were having their first session with J'onn to recover their lost memory. "You saw it to right" Lois said as he looked over to her.

"Darkseid and the Anti-Life Equation" Clark responded while Lois nodded.

"What the hell happened after you left?" Lois asked and Clark shrugged his shoulders.

"There is still more of your memory we have to uncover so it's too early to say what happened" J'onn added. "We will end it here today and give your minds a chance to rest. I will take my leave and we will continue at a later date," he informed them as they nodded.

"Thanks for your help J'onn" Clark said as he shook hands with the Martian.

"Yeah, we appreciate it" Lois added.

"You're welcome, I'll be in touch," J'onn said before flying off leaving Clark and Lois with what they just learned.

**- Outside the Talon -**

"Well, some things don't change no matter what" Lois remarked looking at the building currently under construction.

"Lana was able to convince Lex to invest in the Talon" Chloe informed her cousin. "Did you guys spend a lot of time at the Talon?"

"That would be a yes," Lois told her.

"I still can't believe Lana and I were actually friends," Chloe confessed. "I never pictured me and the cheerleader being friends."

"I never really saw what you two had in common other than Smallville" Lois told her.

"You know Lois I still think we should do that interview. People are starting to ask questions about Superman" Chloe told her. "Where is he anyway?"

While Chloe and Lois were talking Clark was responding to a call for help. A house was on fire and Superman was helping people out. "It'll be ok, help's here" he said as he helped a woman to an ambulance.

After everyone was safe and the situation was taken care of he left.

**- At school the next day -**

Clark was eating lunch with his friends in the cafeteria. "Hey, where's Pete?" noticing his friend wasn't with them.

"He is currently interviewing Stan Gibson, the manager of the Student Store for our assignment" Chloe informed him. "So who did you get assigned?"

"Funny enough, Lana again" Clark told them. "Chloe did you get me?"

"Actually, I did" she answered. "You know I won't say anything about your secret right?" Chloe said wanting to reassure her friend.

"I know Chloe, I trust you" he simply replied. "Who did you get Lois?"

"Whitney" she said rolling her eyes.

"So Clark, Lois has told me some pretty interesting stories," Chloe told him with a smirk.

"Like what?" he asked although not sure if he wanted to know.

"Wouldn't you like to know" Chloe said teasingly. Clark hung his head knowing they were loving this. "By the way, what was it like when Lois walked in on you in the bathroom after you met?"

Clark turned red as he turned to Lois who was giggling at his embarrassment. "Well Chloe maybe I should tell you some interesting stories about Lois."

"Oh, please do" Chloe said getting interested.

"You know my dad's friend, Senator Jennings?" he said as Lois picked up on where he was going.

"Smallville, If you want to live don't do it" Lois said with a glare as Clark just laughed.

"Come on Lois, Jabba the Hut was far from what was going through my mind when I was looking at you" he said smirking at her. "Sorry Chloe, guess not."

"I was just getting interested" she said disappointed.

"You just saved your life buddy" Lois told him with a blush.

"Did you really call Lois and disguise you voice?" Chloe asked interested.

"You mean back in the Blur days? Yes I did" Clark told her.

"Why, what made you do that?" she wandered.

"Well, at first Lois made up a fake hero called Stiletto to meet the Red Blue Blur" he told her. "Hey, I saved your blurry butt Smallville" Lois reminded him.

"Yes you did Lois. Anyway, after it was over I called Lois as the Red Blue Blur. It felt good to talk to Lois that night. Talking to her as the Blur just felt right to me" Clark explained. "I just didn't know what I was setting myself up for."

"What do you mean?" Chloe wandered.

"Lois was always so supportive of the Blur. She was so loyal and dedicated to helping and protecting him that it showed me a side of her that amazed me. The way Lois talked about the Blur made me jealous of myself if you can believe it" he told them.

Chloe was confused by what Clark was saying, "But Clark, you are the Blur. You talk like they were two different people. Also, you were jealous of yourself?"

"I know it really doesn't make much sense but I was jealous of myself. The point was to make Clark Kent and the Blur two separate people as far as anybody else knew and Lois didn't know I was the Blur. So the way she talked about the Blur you would think he was the greatest thing on Earth. I kind of wished she would talk about Clark the way she talked about him."

"Smallville I always thought you were one of the greatest guys I'd ever met. You are one of the most caring people I know. But, you were so distant at the time and I was afraid of these feelings I was having for you it seemed easier to talk to a faceless hero than deal with the man that I'd come to depend on so much. Especially when you were still holding things back from me and I didn't know how you felt." Lois explained.

"I know Lois and I'm sorry. When you disappeared for those three weeks I looked everywhere for you. That night I saved that out of control train I looked up through the window and my heart stopped when I saw you there. After three weeks of feeling like a part of me was missing there you were and it was like I could breath again. It wasn't until you disappeared that I realized how much you really mean to me. If I had been honest and told you who I was after you got back Zod wouldn't have been able to use you by pretending to be the Blur. Instead I continued to hide who I really was and put you right in Zod's hands" Clark said feeling guilty.

"Smallville you did tell me not to trust anyone who called pretending to be you. I guess just wanted to believe it was really the Blur and someone still needed me" Lois told him.

"That's why I should have told you sooner, so that you wouldn't need some mysterious caller to know someone needed you" Clark said never breaking eye contact with her.

Chloe who had been listening the whole time was on the verge of tears now. "You guys, I'm losing it here."

Remembering they were not alone Lois and Clark looked back at Chloe blushing about what just happened.

**- Kent Farm -**

After School Chloe had gone over to the Kent's to learn some things about Clark for her paper. She was talking to his parents while waiting for Clark to show up.

"You know Chloe, you do understand there are things about Clark we don't want revealed" Jonathan said worried about what she might put in this paper.

"Oh, I understand Mr. Kent. I already told Clark had no intention of putting anything about his secret, I promise you that" she said making Clark's parents relax more.

"Thank you Chloe, we just worry you know" Martha told her.

"I know but Clark's friendship is important to me, I would never betray his secret. Having his powers also gave me one hell of an idea of what he has to live with" she said with a thoughtful look.

"Chloe, I'm sorry you had to go through that" Martha said sympathetically.

"Thanks, I still can't get over how easy it was to hurt those guys. Don't you worry he might hurt someone?" she asked them.

"Every day Chloe, but we raised Clark to control his abilities. We also trust his judgment to do the right thing" Jonathan told her.

"Well if anything good came out of it I now know what it's like to have abilities. Now that I know Clark's secret I fell closer to my friend" Chloe explained. "Now can you tell me anything I could put in my paper?"

Both Kents smiled thankful for Chloe's loyalty to Clark. It was at that moment Clark was walking in the door wearing his Superman outfit.

Chloe was looking at Clark stunned right now. "Wow, I've never seen you in your suit before Clark. So, wow" she said amused by what he was wearing.

"Don't laugh Chloe, my mom made it" he told her.

"That cape is a nice touch" she commented.

"You know for the longest time I swore up and down I was NOT wearing a cape" he told Chloe.

"Clark are those bullet holes?" Chloe pointed out.

"Oh yeah, this guy wasn't too happy over being fired" he simply said before blurring upstairs. A moment later he blurred back down changed out of his suit.

"Well I could use your help with my paper now" she told him.

"Sure Chloe, I was going to go to the Talon to work on mine but I'll go after" he said sitting down next to his parents.

**- The Talon -**

Clark walked into the Talon ready to interview Lana for his school paper when he saw police inside. This suddenly reminded him of what was happening. "Clark" he heard a voice who turned out to be Lana.

"I'm sorry, you were coming to do your paper" she said as Lex was walking over to them.

"Uh, yes I was, is everything okay?" feigning ignorance.

"No we uh, had an incident" Lana began before Lex jumped in. "You were at the market weren't you?"

"Mr. Mr. Luthor, yes I was. I'm uh Clark Kent" he said shaking Lex's hand.

"I'm sorry Clark, we'll have to do this paper another time" she told him as he nodded.

"Right, of course Lana. What uh, what happened here?" he asked.

"Someone's idea of sick joke, nothing you need to concern yourself with" Lex said.

Smiling and pushing his glasses up his nose he said, "of course, I'll just uh get out your way."

"We'll meet tomorrow and work on you paper I promise, and tell Lois I said thank you again for helping me with mine" Lana finished.

"I will, it was nice meeting you again Mr. Luthor" Clark said.

"Please, call me Lex" he said as Clark just nodded.

"Bye Lana" he said before heading out the door. "Bye Clark" was the last thing he heard.

**- The next day -**

Clark went to the club where Lex was being held captive. Lex was in a straight jacket and being beaten.

"What do you want" Lex asked his captor.

"What do I want Luthor, I want vengeance for Mandy's death" he angrily said.

"What are you talking about, where's Amanda?" asked Lex unaware.

"You wanna know, she killed herself. After Jude died she was never the same, and you cut her out of your life. She's dead all because of you" he said.

Clark moved out of sight and changed into Superman. As Lex was about to be shot he sped through the door and caught Lex after he fell. After floating down a little he let go of Lex and allowed him to fall to the ground before speeding up to Amanda's brother.

"YOU! YOU RUINED EVERYTHING!" he exclaimed as he pulled his gun and shot Superman but to no avail.

"It's over, put the gun down" Superman said calmly.

"He has to pay for what he's done" he said.

"Not like this, I'm giving you a chance to end this peacefully" Superman stated.

"No" he said as he picked up a pipe and swung it at Superman. Clark just grabbed it and pushed his attacker back to knock him out.

When it was over Superman walked downstairs to find Lex staring at him. "What are you?" was the first thing out of Lex's mouth.

"Someone whose here to help" he said.

"You're Superman, where'd you come from?" Lex couldn't stop asking questions.

"Does it matter?" Superman asked. "I just saved you, does it really matter where I come from?"

"What, you want a thank you?" was Lex's reply.

"I don't want anything from anybody. You were almost shot and the only thing you're concerned with right now is me" he told Lex.

"You're more powerful than the rest of us. You really think I wouldn't ask questions?" said Lex.

"You think I'm some kind of threat?" he asked never breaking eye contact.

"Are you? Who are you really? What do you want? There's a lot people don't know about you. Am I supposed to just take your word of not being a threat?" Lex asked.

"What about you Lex? That man's sister is dead, unable to bear the heartbreak of losing someone she loved. With your money and resources you're more powerful than the average Joe. It's a different kind of power but power nonetheless. Maybe you should worry more about your actions than someone's else's" Superman said straight to his face. After that he blurred off as police and paramedics arrived.

**- The Grand Opening of the Talon -**

"Hey Clark" Lana called walking up to him. "I was looking for you earlier so we could work on your paper."

"Well thanks Lana, I was uh kind of busy today. It's a big night for you so later's fine" Clark said.

"Ok, well have a good time you guys" she said walking off. Clark and Lois were left standing there.

"You look beautiful tonight" Clark said now looking at Lois lovingly.

"You look pretty handsome yourself my dorky farm boy" she said lovingly back.

"Well I must not be that much of a dork considering I got the hottest girl in school" he said.

"Oh you're still a dork, I just happen to like nerds with glasses" she said giving him a peck on the lips.

"You know I was thinking about what Chloe said regarding that interview with Superman" She told him. "I think we should do it."

"I think we should too" Clark said agreeing with her. "People are wanting some answers."

"Alright then, I'll write the story and you can help me decide what to put in it" Lois told him.

"You always have to write the Superman stories do you?" he said smiling at her.

"Damn right I do. I'm his go to reporter" Lois reminded him.

"I don't think Superman can argue with that" Clark said as he put his arms around her.

"Oh Smallville, guess what?" Lois started. "My dad heard from Uncle Gabe that I was seeing someone here in Smallville. So the General, has decided to come down here and see for himself." After Lois said that Clark's jaw dropped.

**Note: **So I have been debating as to whether do the Superman interview for the Torch or save it for the Daily Planet. I decided to go ahead and do it and let it come in handy down the road when a certain someone is looking for a job as a reporter. I think the first interview with Superman should get the Daily Planet's interest. Thanks for reading and please review.


	8. Chapter 8

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: ****SO AFTER SOME THOUGHT I HAVE DECIDED TO PUT THIS STORY UP FOR ADOPTION. I WANT TO THANK EVERYONE FOR READING. MAYBE SOMEONE ELESE CAN DO SOMETHING WITH IT. SO, IF YOU ARE INTERESTED IN THIS STORY FEEL FREE.**


End file.
